Harry Potter and the Time Warping Device
by Hadrian Aureus Black
Summary: HBP AU; Harry Potter decides that he has to do something. He is the Chosen One, after all. After a disaster at Gringgots, Harry decided that he needed to train and build an army of... house-elves? Oh, and dragons, yeah, now that sounds cooler. Minister Scimgeour gives Harry a handy tool for training.
I _am_ the Chosen One.

Believe me, I did not want to be the Chosen One myself, but I am.

Harry Potter, The Chosen One.

Even that sounds stupid.

My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered something; I haven't taken a shower this morning. Cursing silently to myself, I grabbed a towel from my room and made my way quietly downstairs. Aunt Petunia was helping Dudley doing his homework; Uncle Vernon was at some business meeting that I don't care about.

Ignoring the curious stares they gave me, I made my way to the bathroom. Opening my clothes, I growled silently.

Is this how the Chosen One should look like?

Looking at my skinny body, I thought of myself as the guy that always gets bullied at your high school.

A hero looking like this? This must be a joke.

Curse the god of bodies, if there is one.

After a very warm bath, I found myself wanting to exercise. But _how_? I can't exactly jog, because I would get burned into a potato from the heat outside, and the Dursley's doesn't have any exercising equipment unless you count Dudley's broken punching bag one.

I also wanted to practice to fight. I want to fight death eaters. I want to _kill_ Bellatrix LeStrange for taking Sirius from me. I'm going to kill Voldemort for taking my mum and dad.

But I'm just an underaged kid.

But I _am_ The Chosen One; I am the boy who lived.

"Dobby," I said quietly.

Dobby appeared with a loud crack, making me jump from my bed. I shouted, "Sorry!" and locked the door.

A word about Dobby, though. He's a house-elf, and they're basically slaves for us witches and wizards. He's the kindest house-elf you'd ever find, though. I think he'd be the president of the Harry Potter fan club for house-elves if there is one. People like Hermione hates Elf-Slavery, and I remember my friend Hermione creating an organization called SPEY… or SPEW or something like that. I didn't want to join, but she has a nasty temper.

"Hello, Dobby," I said. "How are you?"

Dobby looked at me like I'm Merlin or something. "It's Mr. Harry Potter! Dobby can not believe it! Has Mr. Harry Potter sir called for Dobby?" said Dobby excitedly, jumping up and down. "Dobby is fine, Mr. Harry Potter! Dobby works for Professor Dumbledore now! Dobby gets paid 1 galleon every week now, Mr. Harry Potter! How are you, Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

Smiling at Dobby's excitement, I said, "Wow, good for you, Dobby! And I'm fine, thank you," I paused, "But I need your help. House-elves can teleport-"

"You mean apparate, Mr. Harry Potter sir?" asked Dobby.

I mentally facepalmed. _Yes,_ that's the word I was looking for. Damn, I have so much to learn if I don't even know what apparating is. I said, "Yes, apparate. Erm - can you apparate me to Diagon Alley, Dobby?"

Dobby started jumping up and down again, which made me kind of nervous. "Of course, Mr. Harry Potter sir! If you want, Mr. Harry Potter sir!"

"Okay… so can you bring me there… now?"

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir!"

Truth be told, the only reason I bothered showering was because I had thought of going to Diagon Alley since this morning, and I changed into Dudley's old t-shirt and some baggy jeans (which was my best pair of clothes, by the way) just in case.

Apparating feels weird, but one thing is certain, it made me feal nauseous. "Dobb- Dobby?" I said. "Can you-"

I threw up. I actually threw up.

Turning red from all the attention I was getting, I told Dobby to clean the mess I made

silently, which he did in a matter of seconds. I revived in a matter of seconds.

Ruffling my hair to reveal my scar, I said, "My first time apparating, every body!"

This earned chuckles and gasps from the crowd. Soon enough, a papparazi was formed, and I could hear things such as "Can I get your autograph, Mr. Potter?" and "You saved my life, Mr. Potter!"

I was glad that Rita Skeeter was not here.

I found myself in the middle of a circle of fanboys and fangirls. A part of me wanted to apparate back to Little Whinging. Luckily, Aurors were here, making me forever grateful of them. They broke out the crowd and turned to me. "Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure!" said one of the Aurors, shaking my hand.

Smiling, I said, "The pleasure is all mine, sir. And thank you,"

The Auror smiled at me, before going back to where he was, guarding a shop.

Sighing with relief, I told Dobby to go eat or something, and that I'll come back later, before making my way to Gringgots to get some money. Making my way to Gringgots, I earned weird stares from people there. Well, I couldn't really blame them; It is not everyday that their saviour wears clothes that are bigger than him. I sighed with relief as I arrived at Gringgots. At Gringgots, all the goblins stared at me. I didn't know why. Did I do some sort of crime? What did I do?

I walked nervously to the Goblin at the middle. "I am Harry James Potter," I said. "I am here to withdraw money from my vault."

The goblin looked at me for a while, before scribbling something in the paper he was holding. _What the heck was he writing?_ He looked at me and said, "Which vault?"

This startled me greatly. "What do you mean which vault? My vault."

The goblins looked at me for a while, making me wonder if I have two vaults. He opened a desk drawer, and took a piece of parchment. He said something to another goblin at a language that I didn't understand.

Okay, the goblins are really freaking me out here.

The goblin that the _leader goblin_ spoke to nodded, and took a piece of parchment from his desk. He walked over to me and gave me it.

"Our greatest condolences to you, Mr. Potter," said the goblin. "When Mr. Sirius Black passed, he left you all of his savings, which was many, for the Black family is the oldest pure-blood family of the Wizarding World."

I looked at the parchment. It said:

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _ **Potter Trust Fund**_ _:_

 _Amount: 53,254 Galleons, 10 Knuts, 5 Sickles_

 _ **Potter Vault**_ _:_

 _Amount: 1,503,214 Galleons, 34 Knuts, 32 Sickles_

 _ **Evans Vault**_ _:_

 _Amount: 34,254 Galleons, 11 Knuts, 5 Sickles_

 _ **Black Vault**_ _:_

 _Amount: 5,432,215 Galleons, 130 Knuts, 15 Sickles_

 **Donation:**

 _352 Transactions_

 _Amount: 32,000 Galleons_

This has to be a joke. A dream, maybe. Someone, pinch me.

"Wow," was the only thing I could process. I gave the piece of parchment back to the goblin and went to the goblin in the middle, or the goblin boss, as I like to call him.

"In addition," said the goblin. "It has come to our attention that you are the Heir of several houses."

"The Potter house," the goblin began. "The Black House. Now, because the Black house is the heir of Salazar Slytherin, that makes you the heir of The Slytherin House. The Potter house is also the heir of The Peverell House, making you the Heir of Peverell."

It was like everything I believed in was false. So Voldemort isn't the only living relative of Salazar Slytherin, eh? Haha, that would be news for old Voldie.

"Marvolo Riddle had a brother," began the goblin. "Who married Beatrice Black. He allowed Black to keep their child's surname Black. He was killed by Gellert Grindelwald later on for reasons unknown."

I tried to keep my cool. "Very well," I said quietly. "Bring me to the Potter Trust Fund."

A goblin instructed me to follow him, which I did, and led me to a cart, which reminded me greatly of a roller coaster. The Gringgots ride was never the greatest. It was the equivalent to the roller coaster rides at the amusement park, but one hundred times worse. I could remember specifically that the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, threw up after the ride. Needless to say, I held on to the cart and closed my eyes until the cart stopped. Jumping towards the platform, I looked at my surrounding and scanned the place. It was dark and damp.

"Vault 453," said the goblin. "Touch the door, please,"

The door opened as I touched it, revealing treasure that I was familiar of. Ducking, I entered the vault and scanned my surroundings. There was a pouch in front of a mountain of gold. Walking towards it, I picked it up and tried to figure what it does. I was surprised when the pouch didn't get heavier when I put some galleons in it. It also didn't get bigger.

I put around one hundred galleons in it, probably enough to buy a full room of books.

After one last glance, I left the vault and closed it. The goblin was sniffing, like there was some sort of weird smell in the place. Looking at the goblin and concerned for his sanity, I said, "Sir?"

The goblin looked at me. "Get your wands out, Mr. Potter," said the goblin. "We need to go, now!"

The goblin ran towards the cart, followed by me. What the heck was going on here? Nonetheless, I whipped my wand out and jumped towards the back-seat of the cart, that swayed for a while, and finally moved. I stayed silent, which was good because soon enough, there was a sound that I thought was a chirp.

I looked up and saw something flying, it looked like a big-sized bird. "What is that?" I asked. What the hell was a bird doing here? The cart sped up, and I think I could've fall back if I hadn't held my hands to the seat with my left hand.

The goblin ignored me, and made the cart go faster.

I looked up again, and now there was more. There was around ten birds flying up there. "What are they!?" I asked loudly, hopefully covering the chirps of those birds.

"Stymphalian Birds! I do not know how they got in! Use your wands if they get closer! Hold on!"

I pointed my wand at the birds. What the heck are Stymphalian Birds? From what I could see. they were the size of a duck, but is shaped like an eagle. Their fur was silver, pure silver, and their beak was… was razor sharp. The edges of their wings are sharp, too. They seemed to have notice our conversation, for they looked at us and flew downwards.

"Stupefy!" I cried. "Reducto!"

The stupefy charm won't work, but the reducto did. One of the birds exploded violently, making the other birds scatter. What the hell are those birds doing here on the first place? I looked forward and noticed that we were far from the entrance of Gringgots. Looking back at the birds, I pointed my wand at them.

"Periculum!" I shouted, hoping that the red sparks will scare those birds.

"Come on, faster!" said the goblin, banging his fist on the cart. "Hold on, Mr. Potter!"

The birds were fast, though. They flew towards us at the speed of sound. "Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!" I shouted, but I didn't even know if the spells hit the birds.

The birds arrived at the cart, and attacked me. Their sharp wings was enough to make my face bleed. Covering my eyes with my left hand, I started firing spells at random places hoping that it will hit the birds.

I screamed in pain as I started to fall, but the birds kept me standing up. They tore my flesh, my bones-

One of the birds must of pecked my ear, because I could feel the pain in now. The goblin screamed, the birds must of reached him, too. My body was flying now. The bird's must've been trying to get me up to the sky with their beaks. Screaming again in pain, I thought of what to do, when I finally realised that I still had my wand. I tried my best to shake my hand and get those birds out of it and finally, with desperation, I cried, "Bombarda Maxima!" and it must've hit one of the birds because we were no longer attacked. Sharp feathers made it's way towards me, which did not help my pain.

Opening my eyes, I quickly regretted it when blood ran down through it, making me wipe my face with my hands. I scanned the place to see if there is still any birds, and sighed with relief when I noticed the birds were no longer there, although I could see some fur on the cart. Pain started to fill my body as I looked down, blood was everywhere.

That was when I blacked out.


End file.
